RWBY: Die Schneegruppe
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: The World of Remnant is not what you know it as. The Schnee Dust Company is no more; Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the throne of the SDC has assembled her own band of misbegotten criminals and persons of violent interest across Remnant. She calls it Die Schneegruppe, the world of Remnant know her and her accomplices as The Schnee Dust Mafia.


_AN: Welcome to Die Schneegruppe, I changed the names of some characters to fit better with the canon of the fanfiction as well as the origins of said Characters. This FF is rather dark, revolving around terror tactics used by mafia's and performed by some of your favorite RWBY characters. As such, this story is rather adult oriented. Though nothing is put into detail at such a time, there may be sections of this FF that disturb or sour the mood of some readers. Reader discretion is advised._

Roman hated his job. Of all the days for him to be called into work, it had to be the day

he promised to take Neo out for dinner. She had looked so happy a few days ago when he had set the date, picking her favourite hot-spot and making sure everything was perfect. He'd have to make it up to her, but right now he couldn't focus on that. A crowd had formed on the street, VPD having set up a perimeter to keep everyone away from the crime scene just so happened to have the opposite effect. Roman sighed to himself, grabbing his hat off the dashboard and donning his suit jacket. He stepped out of his car briskly, lighting one of the Cigars he had gotten from the smoke shop yesterday afternoon as he made his way across the street into the crowd. A few polite shoves here and there and an apologetic word managed to grant him passage to the barriers. He moved to step over the nearest barrier when a VPD officer held a hand out to stop him.

"I'm sorry Sir, I have to ask you t-" The officer began, being cut short by shouting behind him.

"It's alright Colt! He's clear to come through!" yelled a woman who would be elsewise described as the living embodiment of Mint-Chocolate. Corporal Emerald approached in her well pressed uniform, Roman tossed her a curt nod, stepping over the barrier before she was within talking distance.

"Lieutenant." Emerald said respectfully as she arrived.

"Just call me Roman, Emerald, we can do away with formalities." Roman said plainly.

"Sorry, it's just..-" she looked back towards the store front. From this angle, Roman could already see partially what was inside and he knew it was not going to be a pleasant afternoon, the color had faded from Emeralds ebony skin before she returned to finish what she had started. "- It's not.." she trailed off again.

"How long have you been on the scene, Em?" Roman questioned, noting the woman's visible reduction in nerve in comparison to her usual self.

"I was the first one here, me and Mercury that is. You know him, he's already inside making sure everything's been found. I just.. I can't.." she tried to finish he thought once more, though a gloved hand gave her some mild comfort.

"Stay out here and help with the perimeter. I'll go in and work my magic." He said moving past Emerald. The woman muttered something along the lines of "I'm sorry." but Roman didn't catch it. He could hear the emotional pain in her voice and made it clear to himself to check up on her if he thought she might deteriorate emotionally. Emerald wasn't like the rest of them, when it came down to certain things, she just couldn't deal with it, least of all like her partner could.

When Roman saw the inside of the shop, even he had a hard time keeping himself calm.

The store's door chime dinged loudly, echoing throughout the store. Mercury, who had been crouched behind the counter peeked his head up.

"It's the fucking Mafia." he announced plainly.

* * *

Ruby skipped gleefully down the halls of the mansion. Her eyes burned crimson, a metaphorical crimson, but anyone who stared into her eyes did not see the grey irises that resided. All they would see is a flame, contrasted to the adorable face affixed with a sickening, twisted, gleeful smile. Her Highness would praise her for her work, and that's all she cared about. She spun in the hallway, dancing with Crescent Rose nearly glancing her blonde sister who walked calmly behind her.

"Watch what you're doing you dumbass. I know how sharp you keep that thing and if you cut any of my hair off I'll floor you." Yang bellowed. Ruby stopped mid twirl, giving her an absent minded glance.

"I thought you were going to go play with your little Faunas friend? Didn't realize I needed a babysitter at my age." Ruby teased, almost taunting Yang to try it. The Sisters were only half-siblings according to their mother Raven, though neither of them ever knew their father's. Ever since birth, while they harboured a more-then-appropriately violent rivalry, they took care of each other more or less.

"One more word about Blakey, and you'll be in the medical ward." Yang threatened, unknowingly arming her wrist shotgun, simply by reflex.

"Aww, how cute, you named the poor thing. _Blakey~, Blakey~, Blakey~, hehehe._ " Ruby chortled.

"Shut up! Besides we both know the second the boss lays eyes on you you'll melt into a puddle of pudding and be all submissive. Someone's gotta deliver the report." Yang yelled back.

The conversation halted there, Yang stepping farther back from Ruby and Ruby resuming her dangerous "Happy Dance." They walked onward through three or four different corridors throughout the massive manor until arriving at a large door embroidered by a large snowflake design. Ruby hummed happily, barely containing herself as her empty eyes jabbed at the door. Yang knocked loudly, yet politely three times.

"Enter!" came a stern, yet soothing voice from within. The type an older woman of nobility might have when speaking to their handmaidens. This relationship was as similar as it could be described, the doors creaked open quietly under Yang's reserved strength.

A crack had barely been made in their profile before Ruby squeezed through rushing into the room. Though marvelously quick, the red haired devil was forbidden from using her semblance within the manor. Regardless, she arrived quickly and pounced on a seated woman, hair whiter than a december's snow who had clearly been all too prepared for such assault.

"Your Highness!" shouted the red head happily, landing lengthwise across the woman's chair. Her arms locked around the neck of the woman who bared an uncanny stoic face whose eyes now looked down upon her red haired subordinate. Weiss Schnee was a marvel, she could take any living person's breath away with the flick of her hair. Yang even had to admit, despite being the same age as the young woman, the grace and pride that she exhumed made her seem every bit the blonde's senior in all ways.

A soft, amused chuckle emitted from ivory lips of the Schnee. A cold slender hand moved to Ruby's face, cupping her cheek lightly as Weiss's glacial eyes gazed into her own.

"How does our investment in Vale fair my sweet summer rose?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"We had to deal with this senile old man, Your Grace. He tried to shoot at me, but I got him first with Crescent Rose. Me and Yang managed to take enough to make back the investment and then some! We cleaned house before the police arrived and made it back here as soon as we could." Ruby exclaimed, animating her story keenfully. Her weapon had been discarded and currently embedded itself in the floor.

"Well done my Summer Rose, I'll have to reward you for your hard work. To think the old man almost brought harm to you, he's lucky you caught him and he hadn't. Dust knows what I'd do to him if he'd harmed you even one petal." Weiss smiled warmly causing Ruby to blush happily in her arms. She turned to Yang, her facial features hardening. It was clear who she favoured more.

"Anything else Branwen?" Weiss asked Yang sternly.

"Nothing Ma'am. I'll have a detailed report drafted up along with our estimated profits from the acquisition." Yang responded to the point.

"Excellent, see that you do. Dismissed." Weiss said, waving Yang off."

Yang sighed quietly to herself, turning to leave.

"And Branwen." Weiss called once more.

Yang turned around to see her sister being blindingly helped out of her dress by the Ice Queen. A nickname she surprisingly adored, though its use was not permitted often.

"Try not to break the kitty too soon, it's rather hard to find such adorable faunas and I quite like the way you two go together." Weiss warned, her hands tracing Ruby's slender figure.

Yang swallowed reflexively. Though she understood the meaning behind the mild threat. Blakey was a gift, and the giver of the gift always liked to see it well taken care of. Getting on Weiss's bad side was not in Yang's agenda. She nodded in agreement, turning quickly and exiting the Ice Queen's quarters, shutting the doors as she did.

The doors shut with a loud clang, Weiss watched as they did so, waving her hand as an audible click was heard from the doors themselves, most likely locking. She returned her gaze to Ruby who was now dressed in only admittedly cute underwear. Weiss's face lit up for a mild moment, bringing a soft pink color to her cheeks, she smiled as she gripped Ruby's sides, drawing her closer from her seated position. She stood now, a good foot or so higher than the red-head in her heels. He lips made their way to Ruby's neck, latching down alongside her teeth in a carnivorous bite.

Ruby stifled a moan.


End file.
